Marisa/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Marisa (Sacred Stones) Summoned * "I am Marisa, a swordswoman of Gerik's mercenaries. If you need my help, I have a blade." Home * "This dry wind... It reminds me of the deserts of Jehanna." * "I wonder how Gerik and his band are doing." * "Your hands... They're blistered. You're holding your weapon wrong. Wrap the grip in hide." * "I'm good for fighting and not much else. If you want to spar, you can come and find me." * "Do you need something? Don't just look at me. Makes me uneasy." * "Uh... Kiran? I'm with Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I'm used to you watching me practice. No idea why you think it's interesting to watch me swing a sword, though. I practice every day. I've fought a thousand men, and I won every single time. If I'm facing an enemy, I refuse to give in. And if I have to confront myself... I won't give in either. Battles happen once. They're no time to test your skills—you win, or you lose. It's black and white. I don't know where the road you're on will lead. And some day, you may have to face yourself. When that day comes, the only one you can depend on... is you. Keep getting stronger. Until you have walked your path as far as it can take you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Marisa. It's a name. My name." * "Save your strength. Stealth attacks don't work on me." * "I'm not upset. This is just... how I am." * "I don't dislike talking with you... So let's chat." * "What can I do... to help?" * "When you die, life is over. So all I can do is keep fighting." * "If you will help me... I can pay you back by working harder." Map * "OK." * "Who do I slice?" * "Moving out." Level Up * "Good. But I have a lot more work to do to master the blade." (5-6 stats up) * "Not good. Not bad. Not what I was hoping for." (3-4 stats up) * "I can't let the chief see me like this..." (1-2 stats up) * "With this... am I inching closer to my father?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "This'll just take a moment." * "You need to get serious." * "Meet my blade." * "Are you sure about this?" Defeat * "I... lost..." Marisa (Regal Rabbits) Summoned * "I am Marisa. Yes, that's right. I am a rabbit." Home * "I'm a rabbit. I survived the winter. Well, that's the idea." * "If Gerik and his band saw me like this... No, not thinking about that." * "Rabbits can sleep with their eyes open? To protect against attacks... I'll give it a try." * "Rabbits die if they get lonely? Er... Well..." * "Rabbits wake up if they hear a tiny sound. I'm the same way." * "I'm Marisa. I'm here with a spring greeting from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "As a mercenary, I get jobs done. Whatever jobs come my way. That's how I live. If I'm told to cut down an enemy, I cut. If I'm told to protect someone, I protect them. To me, the contract is the law. Right now, my job is to be a rabbit. And so...I'm a rabbit. This is the first time I've had to dress up like this for a job... I don't really get it. But you seem to be having a good time, so that's good enough." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm dressed as a rabbit." * "*surprise noise* Rabbits...are skittish animals." * "You like this outfit? I guess I'll keep wearing it." * "You really like this outfit, don't you? Hope it's durable." * "If this outfit isn't good for fighting, I'll have to hop away." * "I've never seen a rabbit in the desert...just snakes." * "You're...nice. I'll keep working hard." Map * "Fur sure." * "What's to celebrate?" * "I'll hop to it." Level Up * "Strong, like a rabbit's kick." (5-6 stats up) * "Fast as a rabbit. I've been watching them." (3-4 stats up) * "Too slow to call myself a rabbit." (1-2 stats up) * "I want to hop." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Spring doesn't last long." * "Spring is here!" * "Celebrate...now." * "Your flowers are wilting." Defeat * "I've...lost..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes